thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivory Peaks
This tribute has been retired. Ivory Peaks is Aria's tribute. Appearance Ivory does not look like an average Capitol citizen. To start, Ivory is pale. Very, very, pale. If vampires existed, she would be one. Ivory has snow-white hair, curling down to her waist. It's usually messy, because her parents try to keep it neat but Ivory defies them with even little things like hair. You could say she was a gorgeous mess. Ivory is sleek, slender and average height. Nimble, athletic and fast, she could slice you up before you even saw her coming. She has grey eyes like a thunderstorm, dark and defiant, with a furious look in them. Rarely will you see those eyes soften. Ivory always likes to wear dark clothes unlike most of the Capitol, to show that she is not like them. Personality Ivory Peaks is the angriest and most defiant sixteen-year-old you will ever meet. She is a pure rebel who will stop at nothing to achieve her goal: do what's right. Ivory is extremely ambitious, daring, fearless and bold. There's barely anything that could frighten her or keep her down. In a way, she's inspiring; that's what she wants people to see her as. Inspiring. She wants to inspire the Districts by winning the Games as a rebel, giving them new hope to start an uprising. Ivory wants to be noticed. She wants to make a big change in the world, hence her being ambitious. She wants to change the world for good. She's adventurous. She's defiant. She's furious. Siding with her will probably get you killed. Either that or help you win. Ivory doesn't know that she's on a suicide mission. Backstory Ivory Peaks. Rich girl, born in the Capitol. Good family, great life. In her youth, she was basically a Barbie doll. Her parents adored her and always treated her like a princess. Considering her family was a respected one, everyone else loved her. Ivory liked it all. She loved her life. Until she started watching the Games. You see, Ivory's parents didn't think she'd be able to handle the Games yet, so they never let her watch until they thought it was okay for her to watch. The first Games she watched when she was six years old were bloody and brutal - just like every other one. Ivory was shocked - she thought she lived in a paradise where everyone was living happily. Apparently not. "Mommy, why did the guy with the scary knife do... that to the nice girl?" she asked fearfully. "Darling," her mother started sweetly, "these are the Games. They must do 'that', as you say, to win." "Also, that was a dagger," said her father, who was obsessed with weapons, "not a knife." "But that's horrible and unfair!" Little Ivory protested. Her father sighed. "That's how the world works, dear." And that was the end of the conversation. So Ivory reluctantly watched the Games each year. At the age of eight, Ivory couldn't take the Games anymore. She wanted them to stop once and for all. That was the year her parents told her about the rebellion. "A wretched tribute from District 12, Katniss Everdeen, caused all that terrible, terrible events," her mother finished. Her mother meant to repel Ivory with the idea of a rebellion, but Ivory found Katniss as an idol. Ivory wanted to start a rebellion. So it was, from age eight, that Ivory started turning into a rebel. She was secretly training in her dad's weapons room, practicing each weapon until she perfected them, but her favourites were katanas and swords. All her other free time was spent out in the outskirts of the Capitol, in the nearest woods, without any tools or supplies, to try and survive for as long as possible with only the things in the woods. To keep her parents from worrying where she left to often, she pretended she was sick and left a dummy in her place at her room. When she was fourteen years old, she discovered and joined a rebel group known as The Organisation and helped them in certain rebel causes. Ivory practiced and practiced for eight years, until she was sixteen. Starting out as a complete failure who couldn't even pick up a knife, she was now as strong as a Career, fast as a fox and could survive alone in the woods for a month. It was the day of the Reaping. This was the year she would volunteer. She was sure she could win. After confessing her true plans to rebel against Panem, all she would have to do is survive. She would be the Capitol's main target, so that lowered her chance a lot. But that didn't bother her. In the Reaping, before the escort could call out any other name, Ivory forged through the crowd, volunteered, and vowed to herself to return as a victor to start a rebellion. :Note: This tribute's backstory has ended here. The following is their fate. Ivory volunteered for a Games with the sobriquet The Drowning Games. She lead the anti-Careers to victory, as she and three of her other allies, Bree, Max and Mikelle were the last tributes standing after the death of the demon. However, one of her allies, Jayda, who supposedly died, returned at the last minute and is rumoured to be an escapee. After coming back from the Games, she started to cook up a plan for a rebellion. With the help of The Organisation, she convinced Districts that weren't already on the rebel side to join it. Unfortunately, a rebellion didn't occur and that was it. Still, Ivory did not lose hope and continued to get everyone to revolt against the President. It was a slow process that would probably be fulfilled many years after her death. Ivory currently resides in the Victor's Village of District 1 alone. She has never spoken to the other victors living there and freely expresses her opinion of the Capitol on national television, knowing the President can't kill her now that she is a victor. She continues to work to spark up a rebellion like Katniss had, and discusses her plans with The Organisation. "One day," says Ivory, "this hellhole will be patched up and flowers of tomorrow will grow on the old Panem's grave. It'll finally be a good place, and even in death, I'll be happy to know that I, Ivory Peaks, have made a change in the world." Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Capitol Category:Volunteer Category:Victors Category:Oneders's Tributes